


like we're made of starlight

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Enstars Shipping Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Don't you see the starlight? Don't you dream impossible things?"Leo often looks at that kid with his bright red hair. A boy with a nice voice, who spurs on Leo’s inspiration. The one he and Izumi would fall in love with.Tsukasa Suou. Knights’ future.[izuleokasa-centred drabble collection featuring my works for the enstars shipping olympics]





	1. “From when love was endless, to when love was lost.” [izuleokasa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the enstars shipping olympics prompt no 112:  
“From when love was endless, to when love was lost.” - izuleo focused heavily on 1st and 2nd year, transitioning to the beginning of 3rd year.
> 
> hope you enjoy it!!!

**It took two people to fall in love, –**

One of them bright and dazzling, sunshine in his hair. Like the feeling of youth was personified into his body, drawing the other in and keeping them captive. The other of them with silver hair, perfect posture and his head held high. Both of them filled with confidence and pride for their partner. Both of them prepared to fight for their success, for glory and for their _partner_.

Both of them, just falling in love.

**– one person to shatter hope, –**

It was emperor, obviously. It was always him. Before he knew it, he saw himself and his knights become like broken pieces of a mirror, made of rough edges and scattered glass. Their youth was gone and what was left was the bitter taste of defeat. The humiliation. The guilt. The fear.  
For someone who loved talking about battles and wars, Leo never realized what it meant to be crushed beyond repair.

Maybe they just weren’t meant for each other, Izumi thought. Maybe all of this was just a waste of time. Maybe he just had to settle with something else. Go back to only modelling. Perhaps some ballet or piano lessons, nothing else. He should quit being an idol, he thought. But he couldn’t convince himself. No matter what happened, he was still Izumi Sena. He strived for perfection.

So, hell, let him be damned if he wouldn’t protect that fool’s kingdom with his dying breath.

**– and three to make it right. **

Kasa-kun is an irritating shitty brat. Someone who talks about chivalry and honour without batting an eyelash, so absolutely honest and always ready to pick up fights. He gave Izumi a headache. The same sort of headache Leo would give him, back when their ties were red and their lives were easy. All about ideals and strength.

Suo~ is their newbie. With bright red hair and a small body that makes him look like a princess. A kid with a nice voice, who spurs on Leo’s inspiration. Someone he and Izumi could both fall in love with.

Tsukasa Suou. Knights’ future.


	2. soulmate au [eileo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for prompt no 110 from the enstars shipping olympics: "soulmate au + any pair / they get together, despite not being soulmates"

Leo never asked for this.

Didn’t long to fall in love. Didn’t mean to get interested in someone like this. Shit, he never even asked to be born into this world in the first place. Life here was a prison. The trials of your future were decided before you knew how to count to three. Everything was led by fate. Everyone just accepted it.

Well, everyone but Leo.

Leo loved Eichi.

And that’s where it got complicated. With the looks of a saint and blessed with the voice of an angel, Eichi might as well have a pair of wings on his back and a halo above his hair. He was regal and gorgeous, but he was so much more than a pretty face. The way he could keep up with Leo’s thoughts, how he didn’t just listen but knew how to reply. Leo had always felt as if everyone around him wasn’t speaking the same language as him. But Eichi did. They were like two parts of the same soul – soulmates.

Except they weren’t.

Everyone told them it was futile to try, that they were meant to fail, but their love was so real, so true, so tangible and it felt so _good_. What was youth without unreasonable decisions that felt so right? What was life without taking any risks? What was Leo’s music without Eichi’s voice?

\---

The memory of the fall hurts. It’s so easy to look back and blame the fates on what happened between them. Even easier to think they took it too fast, that they were two young teenagers who didn’t know better. But Leo can’t do that.

Maybe they were meant to fail.

But, damn, if Leo isn’t absolutely ready to throw away any soulmate the fates chose for him to fall in love with Eichi again.


End file.
